Silver and Gold
by astrid152
Summary: The final battle is over, but is evil completely gone? When an old evil rises in Ninjago, Lloyd must seek out a new ninja for help. When their powers combine, they cannot be defeated. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay! My first fanfic! The first two chapters are short so just bear with me. Enjoy**!

Chapter 1

I had found it. The scroll that would save us all. Large and highly detailed with brown and silver patterns. I slowly unrolled the fragile paper. Large words adorned the top.

_The Prophecy of the Silver Ninja_

A poem was written below the title. Elaborate drawings of eagles and silver swirls bordered around it.

_An old enemy, a resurrected foe_

_One he cannot fight alone_

_Will return to fight again_

_Their time underground, they will unspend_

_Two will, alone, fight the old_

_Will fight with powers of silver and gold_

_Gold of ultimate, silver of wind_

_Connected like door and hinge_

_Powers combined, they will not falter_

_Strongest when put before the alter_

The scroll ended there. I carefully rolled up the scroll. If it was true, then my nephew's in for a challenge. I left my room and found the ninja and Lloyd playing video games. I smiled as I watched them. All of them in their 20s, and one married, still living with their Sensei. I shook my head,

They'll never grow up.

**A/N**

**Like I said: short. I have the first three chapters pre-written, so they should be published soon. And, yes, if you were wondering: The ones married are Jay and Nya. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, but please no mean ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**CHAPTER 2! This chapter it a bit longer, but still rather short. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Wait! Does this mean there's gonna be a new ninja", Jay asked after Sensei read from the scroll.

"That's what is sounds like", Nya said, her head on Jay's shoulder.

"I'm worried abut this new evil", Kai said, "I wonder what it is?"

"I sense it may be the Serpentine", Zane said.

"Serpentine", Cole questioned.

"Who else do we know that has spent time underground", Zane stated blankly.

Their conversation continued that way. Lloyd had been quiet through the whole thing. The others seemed to want to discuss what, to him, was the most obvious part of the scroll last. Maybe they were just stupid and didn't see it.

"Ahem", he said right after someone proved his theory and said "What does the gold mean?"

"Ohh duh", the four ninja said in unison.

"So where are we going to find this ninja", Cole asked, breaking the silence.

"Somewhere there's a lot of wind", Kai said.

"You should try the WhisperingForest", Nya said, "I use to play there when I was young. It's like a wind tunnel."

"OK", said Cole, "We'll check the forest tomorrow."

THE NEXT DAY

The ninja ran through the WhisperingForest. The way the wind blew through the trees made it seem like they were whispering to you. The tall oaks gave the forest a sense of wisdom. They stopped at a small clearing.

"We've been here an hour and so far we've seen nothing", Jay complained.

"What did you expect", Kai said, "That it would show itself right when we arrived?"

At that moment, as if on signal, the wind started blowing in the opposite direction. Then it stopped and there was no wind at all. Lloyd turnedaround to face where the wind was blowing. He didn't believe what he saw.

There was a girl perched high in the trees. She held a wooden staff in her hands. Two eagles were perched beside her. And out of her back, grew a set of eagle wings.

The girl stared back at them with serious, brown eyes. She clicked her tongue. The eagles beside her flew away. She leapt down from the branch and landed smoothly on the ground. She walked forward to face Lloyd. She stared at him. She grabbed his shoulder.

"you are gold, I am silver", she said. Her voice was soft and kind. Thike the quiet melody of a song. They left on the Bounty without another word.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and share with your friends.**

**P.S.**

**I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters. I do own this story and Sierra.**


End file.
